


On a Scale of 1 to 10

by LightBearer



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fan Comics, Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Short, Sibling Incest, hidashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/LightBearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*WARNING*<br/>Implied <s>fictional cartoon</s> sibling incest. Rated 'M' to be safe.</p>
<p>Morning greets the two Hamada brothers. Or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Scale of 1 to 10

Tadashi greets his brother in the morning.


End file.
